coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9282 (23rd October 2017)
Plot Seb desperately tries to rouse Abi. Faye spots the bag of heroin and calls an ambulance, realising that Abi has taken an overdose. Vinny demands to know where Flora is. Phelan subdues him and threatens to harm his mother if he doesn't repay the money he stole within 24 hours. Vinny agrees to pay up. Aidan goes for Adam when he jokes about Maria wearing out her copy of the wedding DVD. Johnny pulls Aidan back before a fight breaks out. Moira suggests Steve try out a yoga DVD while Dev gives him a fitness tracker. The paramedics manage to wake Abi. She refuses to be taken to hospital for further treatment and makes them leave. Seb tells Faye that he has to look after his mum and the twins. Faye is sympathetic and tells him that her mother Jenny Butler died from a drugs overdose, although he already knew from Anna. Johnny is sick of Aidan feeling sorry for himself and encourages him to get back out there. Aidan tells him the son he knew is gone. Fiona Crowley returns with a police protection order to have Abi taken to hospital and the twins into foster care. Seb protests vociferously but lets them take the kids after saying goodbye. Fiona doesn't promise that they'll stay together. Aidan agrees to help Alya with her business. Anna thinks Kevin called social services and is surprised when he denies the assertion. They are stunned to hear what's happened from Seb and Faye. The youngsters believe that Anna reported them. Phelan tells Andy his replacement is Vinny Ashford who as good as killed Michael Rodwell. Seb calls Anna an evil cow, despite her pleas of innocence. Faye leaves the house with Seb. Cast Regular cast *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth Guest cast *Charlie Franklin - Jacob Fish *Lexi Franklin - Jasmine Fish *Fiona Crowley - Emma Matthews *Vinny Ashford - Ian Kelsey *Paramedic - Joel Parry Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Seb Franklin's house - Kitchen, living room, hallway and exterior *Summer Forest Nursing Home - Room 34 *Derelict house - Cellar Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Faye witnesses Seb's domestic troubles first-hand; and Phelan informs Andy of the substitute prisoner's identity. Meanwhile, Aidan sinks to his lowest ebb. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,530,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2017 episodes